Paramedic/Strategies
This page is used for sharing strategies against Paramedic. As a Boss Even though Paramedic is a relatively easy boss compared to others and being able to be defeated solely with just level 1 units, the order of actions you should make when fighting him is still very important. Preparations Because Paramedic appears towards the end of stage 1, it's likely that you won't have any, or many, upgraded units upon encountering him for the first time. This isn't an issue, however, as Paramedic can be defeated relatively easily. List of necessary units: * Redneck – Level 1 min. * Farmer – Level 1 min., level 2 recommended * Mechanic – Level 1 min. * Builder – Level 0 min. * Empty Barrel – Level 0 min. If you've already obtained Medkit, you can use it during the mission too, since it can help while fighting against other enemies presented during Mission 13. It's unlikely that you'll have acquired any buffs by the time you've reached this mission but that's fairly negligible as the fight can be easily done without them. Process The strategy revolves around using Paramedic's idle state for an advantage. While he is standing still with his lightning strike ready, start sending out your Farmers. After you have at least two to three of them on field, Paramedic's lightning strike should be activated by dropping Empty Barrel on him. At the same time, start sending out your spam units to ensure that he will remain distracted fighting them while also being under constant attack by ranged units. With both groups of units on him, he can be dealt with relatively quickly and without any considerable losses. As a Regular Enemy Unlike other bosses, Paramedic can appear during some missions as a regular enemy. There is essentially no difference in fighting him when he appears as a mini-boss. However, since you can have access to a notably more varied team of units, some different approaches become possible. Since Paramedic's defibrillators deal fire damage, units with fire resistance do not receive damage from the lightning strike while Paramedic also remains invulnerable to his own attack. This makes Firefighter a direct counter against him and his special attack. Although Paramedic can absorb his own discharge, he is still vulnerable to fire, making Red Barrel a good option to use against him. Strangely though, when on fire, Paramedic is seemingly able to discharge multiple lightning strikes in a row or in quick succession and will automatically use his ability when it's ready as a result of taking constant damage. It should be mentioned that applying the fire debuff on him should be done with caution, as his lightning strikes will become unpredictable and he will likely move forward more often. If a mission has several Paramedics coming onto the battlefield at around the same time and they are close enough to each other, activating one of them to use their lightning strike can be a great way to heavily damage or outright defeating the other and vice versa. In general, using this strategy also works against other non-resistant enemies on the field as well. If Paramedic is stunned by Willy or Nitrogen while charged, attacking him with melee attacks or explosions will not trigger his special attack, while still dealing him damage. While Nitrogen's stun duration allows for melee units to easily land a few hits with practically no risk, it is recommended that Willy takes him on himself as his stun duration is too short to be considered practical in combination with melee units, likely resulting in both of them getting struck by lightning. It should be noted that while stunning Paramedic while he's charged will not activate his special attack, Jailer's critical hit cannot as his attacks count as melee damage first and foremost. Category:Strategy Category:Bosses Category:Community